Freddy
Freddy is the main character of the FNAFB series. He is a swearing with a slightly cranky temper. He speaks English and disapproves of Chica when she is in the oven. animatronic On starting the game, he has an average damage points of 25. How to Get Freddy Freddy is unlocked from the start of of the game. How to Get the 'Kingly Microphone' The Kingly Microphone can be obtained by fighting Omega Party Hats, which are most difficult of the party hats. Due to their strength, this is not recommended until you are strong enough to take them on. The 'Kingly Microphone' is dropped randomly by Omega party hats. Quotes (Fnafb) "Are you ready for Freddy "Oh shit "Get crunk "This is where they keep the cakes but it also where I praise the dark lord Satan. "I'm going to punch the fuck out of this door until it opens "Punch "Okay this isn't working "Freddy and friends, what a fucking joke "Engage the camera motherfucker "No "Inhale my dong enrangement child "Use one of the spares you fucking shit "Let me guess "You want me "To go find your fucking head "I fucking hate you "My collection "Hot "I can't go into the woman's bathroom, this would forsake my masculinity "Thank fuck "Inhale my dong enrangement chi... "RIP enrangement child "Chica you nasty fuck get out of the oven that's inappropriate "Foxy you dirty piece of shit come help me "RIP pirate cove "Come with me you yiffy piece of shit "If there's no key in here I'm going to shit "I'm going to shit "I want you inside of me "You fucking asshole "Fuck you "Okay I'm over it I can do that now "Okay time to burn this place to the ground "Wait, where the fuck is the lighter "Okay time to burn this place to the ground FOR REAL "Wait what the fuck is this timer "Oh god the Puppet "Fuck my life "I fucking did it, eat my shit "Oh shit, he comes "That was fucking stupid "But didn't Mangle fucking behead you "I'm going to punch the fuck out of this wall until it reveals to me the infinite knowledge that lies within "What the fuck is this "I'm about to have the time of my fucking life Quotes (Fnafb2) "Oh shit, he comes "This is fucking bullshit "Bonnie, Chica and yiffy are dead "The hats are insatiable "What "You little shit "What are you doing "Inhale my dong enrangement- "Oh "You've already damaged my sensitive feelings "I don't give a shit "Aesthetic "No "That was fucking unbelievable "I have gained a new appreciation for the vision of this era "I'm off on my vapor wave adventure "Bestow upon me your washed-out glory "I am enamored "I get the strangest feeling something really fucked up just happened "The lord Michael has saved me "This is a sign "A sign that I must beat the ever loving shit out of you "I shall strike you down with divine retribution wrought by the souls of the yiffed "It's time to yiff some dicks "I fucking did it eat my shit "Aaaaaaawwwwww yeaaaaaaaaaa "Ok let's go home "Wait "How the FUCK are we going to get back to the glorious 90's "Your devious antics are tearing us apart enrangement child "I cannot withstand the trauma any longer "Return me to my location of dwelling immediately you fridgeshitting cockmaster "Fuck my life "Where the fuck are we "Shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck inhale inhale I can't move during the credits you dirty little shit inhale inhale inhale inhale fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck inhale my dong enrangement bitch shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit fuck fuck shit shit dicks dicks dicks shit dick shit fuck inhale inhale inhale shit fuck fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit shit fuck shit shit shit shit fuck dicks dicks dicks shit dicks fuck dicks shit inhale my shit enrangement shit dicks shit fucker shit fucker shit fucker shit fucker shit fucker fuck shit ass fucker shit dicks shit shit ass fucker shit dicks fuck dicks fuck shit fuck ass fuck shit dicks shit fuck dicks shit fuck shit fuck dicks shit inhale inhale inhale inhale fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit shit shit fuck shit dicks shit shit fucks dicks shit shit fuck shit inhale my shit enrangement shit shit fuck ass fuck shit fucker shit fucker shit fucker shit fucker shit dicks ass fucker dicks shit fuck dicks ass fuck shit shit shit dicks fuck fuck fuck shit inhale inhale inhale inhale inhale inhale inhale inhale "Enrangement child you fuckcabnet "Who "My doppelgänger "I'm going to become an unwinnable boss and screw with their fucking heads "Ahem "It is vital I get the best posture for this "It is delicate and takes time "Now, almost there "Okay here we go "It's not over yet, you dirty pieces of fucking shit "I'm about to have the time of my fucking life "Fuck yeah I'm Freddy "RIP Bonnie "RIP Chica "RIP shitlord "Git gud "And now the grand finale the life and death of enrangement child "Okay let's split up "The other Freddie's and I will take the lead "Engage the lock motherfucker "The grand finale "It's all over enrangement child Quotes (Fnafb2)